


as though ice burned

by WitchoftheWaste



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Smut, kind of a ring kink?, like very light, like wedding ring kink?, slightly possessive yuuri, slightly slightly dom yuuri, slightly slightly sub victor, soft loving sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheWaste/pseuds/WitchoftheWaste
Summary: Yuuri is fretting about next season. Fortunately, he knows just the thing to take his mind off it...





	as though ice burned

**Author's Note:**

> How long have I been writing this, class? Since YOI finished airing. I kid you not, this fic was started at Christmas 2016. Poor Yuuri and Victor were left in a terrible state on and off for years. But I finally finished it yay! Unbeta'd by the way.
> 
> Title comes from The Cold Heaven by W. B. Yeats.

Yuuri loved the crunch and scrape of skates on ice. There was something homely and comforting about it that he couldn't shake off, even in his worst moments of competition anxiety. But right now he was simply exhausted. He had been practising his quads for hours; his legs ached and shook with muscle strain, a thousand little places on his body bruised and stiff and the persistent blisters on his ankles flaring up worse than usual.

There was just so much to think about, to practice, to consider. He might be in the offseason right now, but he would need to repeat everything, improve on everything this autumn. World Championships next year were in Japan and he would have to do well for those; he couldn't let everyone down again. And he needed new choreography, higher difficulty scores, anything, anything for gold, anything for Victor-

He tripped on his toe pick.

He needed to get off the ice. That was enough for one day, especially if he was back to making mistakes that even seven-year-olds didn't struggle with anymore.

Before he could skate to the barrier though, he felt a hand on his elbow, warm, reassuring and familiar. _Victor._

'Come on, Yuuri,' he said. 'Let's go home.' And it was so simple and easy when Victor put it like that.

But not quite simple enough to squash thoughts of Victor's own practice, just as important as his own. 'If you need another few hours...' he said, trailing off.

'Yuuri,' Victor said gently. 'Yuuri, it's late. Let's go home.'

Victor was like the ice. Something he had found unfamiliar, even unnatural to be around at first, slipping and off balance, but now he felt more at home here than anywhere else.

Maybe it really could be that simple.

* * *

So they went home. Home to Victor's bed in what had once been a guest room and was now so securely theirs that Yuuri wondered why he even kept anything in his old room anymore.

As Victor undressed, Yuuri lay, staring up at the ceiling, body aching and mind tense. Why was it so easy to stay calm when Victor was close, when Victor was talking to him, but so easy to fall apart the second they weren't touching, weren't speaking? He had got used to needing Victor, but this was different. This - this dependency was daunting.

He heard the bedsprings creak, and suddenly Victor was smiling over him. 'Hello,' he said softly.

Yuuri felt himself warm with just that one word. 'Hello,' he replied before reaching up to tangle a hand in Victor's hair, slotting their mouths together until it was _just right_ and free of anxiety, free of everything but _love._

Victor made a pleased, surprised sound in the back of his throat that had Yuuri flipping them over so he could straddle Victor. Victor pushed himself onto his elbows for a moment and opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but Yuuri pushed him down again, hot and determined.

'Wait, Yuuri -'

Yuuri pulled back. Shit, he thought. He needed to stop doing that, no matter how tempting Victor always was.

'Yuuri,' Victor continued, 'I know something is wrong. What is it? What can I do?'

Yuuri sighed, the resigned, warm sigh of someone who knows they should no longer be surprised at finding goodness in others. 'It's okay.' He smiled down at Victor. 'No, really, it is. As long as I'm here with you. Just- just let me have this. If we still need to talk later, then we'll talk. But please. Please, Victor, I _need-'_ He broke off, burying his face in Victor's neck.

'All right, Yuuri, all right.' Victor's voice was soft as he ran his hand up and down Yuuri's back, as though he were a cat. Yuuri arched into the touch. Victor's other hand found Yuuri's chin and he pulled Yuuri's face up until their mouths could slot together.

The kisses started out slow, long and drawn out, the warm, gentle slide of tongues. Sometime after that everything seemed to dissolve into hot, searing kisses and gasps; Yuuri lost his shirt at some point and _thank god_ Victor wasn't wearing one because there was so much skin to kiss and lick and bite and _worship._

As he made his way down Victor's body, he felt his earlier mood and worries still somehow within him, converted to something else now that he was with Victor. Victor's ragged breaths as Yuuri's teeth grazed the underside of one of his nipples echoed the pounding of Yuuri's own heart, the rush of blood in his ears. Even after so many times, so many nights, Yuuri was still overwhelmed with everything he wanted, dizzy with it.

Victor's thighs were shaking as Yuuri spread them apart, even though Yuuri had done absolutely nothing yet, nothing compared to everything he wanted to do, everything he still wanted to do even after all this time. 

'Look at you,' he said, quietly at first. Then, gaining confidence when Victor's breath caught, 'So desperate.  And completely mine.'  He finally leant forward on his elbows and mouthed at the bulge in Victor's boxers.

'Completely yours,' repeated Victor, breathlessly. 

Yuuri grinned and tugged at Victor's boxers until they finally, finally came off. His cock was flushed and leaking at the tip. God, Yuuri wanted to devour it. 

He pressed his own erection into the mattress. Focus, Yuuri thought. He looked back up at Victor's face, his cheeks tinged with pink; perhaps Yuuri had pounced on him a little aggressively. 'Is this okay?' he asked a little belatedly, mouth hovering over the head of Victor's cock. He longed, longed to take it in his mouth, but first-

Victor gasped. 'Yes, yes, _please_.'

Yuuri smiled. That was Victor all over. Nothing unnecessary, just 'please'. How could one word be so entrancing? Later in the night, it would be _pozhaluysta,_ one of the Russian words Yuuri was becoming so utterly familiar with, but for now, it was just _please_ in English and it was enough.

' _Please,_ Yuuri.' Victor said it again, and Yuuri realised how wrapped up in his thoughts he'd been.

He licked the tip. Just a shy reminder of the taste that was so perfectly Victor. Victor cried out and Yuuri's world narrowed to nothing but that sound. 

This. This was something indescribable. Victor always cried out when they did this, and Yuuri hoped, wanted, _needed_ him to make that sound every time in the future. Yuuri took the head of Victor's cock in his mouth, taking in every moan, gasp or pant that Victor released in response. Those noises. Those reactions. Knowing that he was responsible for them. That he could make Victor lose himself like this. Perhaps he was dependant on Victor, but Victor was also dependant on him. 

Yuuri slid his mouth halfway down the shaft and he felt Victor helplessly push up into his mouth, but Yuuri just pulled back to the head, curling his tongue there, pressing it against the slit. He could taste the salt of precum. Back down he went, relaxing the muscles in his jaw, until Victor could do nothing but whimper and shake. Yuuri drank in all of it, every sound and every sensation.

He looked up, still sucking, cheeks hollow, and he almost choked at the sight of Victor. His eyes were dark with pupil and heavy-lidded, but they never left Yuuri's, and his face had gone from flushed to near scarlet. He was panting in gasps, his mouth wide open, lips red where he had bitten them. And most devastating of all, he saw the glint of Victor's ring where he was clutching the pillow above his head. The ring _he_ had given Victor. The ring that showed Victor was _his,_ only his.

Yuuri drew off with a pop, still staring at Victor's hand.

'Yuuri, are you-' Victor started to sit up, moving the hand with the ring on it as he did so. 'Oh.' He had followed Yuuri's gaze and seen what Yuuri was staring at.

His lips still swollen and spit-slick, Yuuri reached for Victor's hand and very precisely, his eyes never leaving Victor's, he kissed the ring.

'You are completely and utterly mine,' he said, his words an echo of his earlier hushed statement. 'And I am completely and utterly yours.'

For a moment, Victor just lay there looking stunned, before he surged up to kiss Yuuri. The kiss said everything that either of them needed to say. All of Yuuri's emotion, all of his confusion, all of his fear was poured into this one meeting of lips and tongues and it was perfect.

'Yuuri, please,' Victor moaned into his mouth, grinding against him.

'Please what?' Yuuri pulled away, resisting the urge to smile as he licked a path along Victor's jaw.

Victor gasped and tangled a hand in Yuuri's hair. The gentle pull on Yuuri's scalp made him shiver even as he said, 'Come on, Victor. You have to tell me what you want.'

'Fuck me. Please, Yuuri, _pozhaluysta_ now- I need you inside me- I need-' He cut himself off with another moan as Yuuri bit down hard on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

' _Yes_.'

He was still holding Victor's hand. But instead of letting go, he laced his fingers through Victor's, even as he leaned away to grab the bottle of lube from the night stand. Even moving away from Victor for a moment, he felt the sudden loss of warmth, already missing the heat when their bodies pressed together.

He knew he would have to let go of Victor's hand, but it still angered him irrationally as he briefly unthreaded their fingers. He squeezed a generous amount of lube into his palm, and trailed a finger through it.

Victor gasped and jumped when Yuuri pressed the first finger against his entrance. 'Sorry,' Yuuri said. 'You okay?'

'Yes - ah - it's just- cold and _oh-'_ Yuuri had pushed another finger in, spreading them apart and opening Victor up. He knew he was going fast, but he needed to; they both needed it. He felt the warmth surrounding his fingers seem to spread all the way up to his arm.

'Sorry,' he said again. 'I'll warm it up next time.'

'No, I-' Victor threw his head back, his eyes closed, and Yuuri's hand stopped moving for a moment, because it was suddenly too much and how could Victor look so perfect? 'I want,' Victor continued, 'I want- soon- _now_ -' He opened his eyes again and looked straight at Yuuri. Yuuri felt his heart stutter, as it always did. 'If you had taken longer, I couldn't have- couldn't have waited,' Victor managed to say.

Victor reached down to grab Yuuri's wrist, and Yuuri realised his hand had stilled completely. ' _Please_.' Victor said again. The hand on Yuuri's wrist moved to pluck feebly at the hem of Yuuri's boxers. 'Why are you still wearing clothes?' Victor's voice was almost a whine, and Yuuri scrambled to get his boxers off with only his left hand. His right hand was still occupied. He curled his fingers, searching to try and make Victor shake harder, moan loader, but Victor was clutching him, his face buried in Yuuri's neck, mouthing at his collarbone and all his noises were muffled. He was nearly in Yuuri's lap by now, and although Yuuri's hand was at an awkward angle and he'd get a cramp after a while, it was perfect. Yuuri felt as though he had every inch of Victor pressed against him, from his hands on Yuuri's shoulder blades to his thighs bracketing Yuuri's. They were so close, with Yuuri's fingers in Victor and their chests pressed so close together Yuuri could feel how fast Victor's heart was beating and it still wasn't enough. Yuuri wondered if he could ever hold Victor close enough to satisfy him, and it was a terrifying thought.

Too soon and not soon enough, Victor ground down hard against his hand and gasped, 'Now, hurry, now.' Yuuri pulled his fingers out and smiled into Victor's hair, that perfect place at the nape of his neck that always smelled faintly of vanilla. Yuuri had started off feeling almost vulnerable, but here was Victor, so demanding, so desperate. He had converted the tension Yuuri was feeling into something so warm, and he had done it so simply. Without talking, without asking, he had managed to remind Yuuri that as long as he could feel the warm hard outline of Victor's engagement ring against his skin or see the way Victor's eyes widened, dark with pupil, when Yuuri moved his fingers _just so_ then nothing could ever be wrong for very long.

Victor was already in Yuuri's lap and Yuuri felt his heart stutter as Victor looked very deliberately into his eyes and lowered himself gently and excruciatingly slowly onto Yuuri's cock. For a moment Yuuri thought he might pass out, the look in Victor's eyes was so intense. If Victor had been hot when he was moaning under Yuuri, he was breathtaking when Yuuri fucked him. This quiet moment at the beginning, where they barely moved, just rocked against each other, and the only noises were their own breaths mixing, felt too perfect to break.

Victor started to rock against him, slowly at first and then speeding up desperately. His mouth was wide open and for a moment Yuuri was completely mesmerised by it, swiping a thumb across his lips. He looked up to meet Victor's eyes for a moment before dipping down to kiss his neck again.

He pressed his lips as softly as possible to the point where Victor's shoulder met his neck. This was Victor's favourite thing, the softest, gentlest kisses. He would shake and moan when Yuuri bit him, leaving marks which lasted days, but he _shuddered_ and _wailed_ when Yuuri kissed him so tenderly.

As expected, Yuuri felt Victor's hips stutter in their movement, breaking the slow rhythm they had formed, and it was now - now - _now_

Yuuri didn't need to flip them, he just leant Victor back, getting a better angle. Victor's eyes were wide and his breath ragged as Yuuri sped up, thrusting a little more to the left until -

Victor almost sobbed, his eyes squeezed shut, and Yuuri knew they were close, that it had been too long already. He grabbed Victor's hand again, lacing their fingers together once more so that the matching rings clicked against each other.

'Yuuri, Yuuri, I'm c-close-' Victor gasped.

'Touch yourself then. Come for me, baby.'

Apparently refusing to let go of Yuuri's hand, Victor deliberately used his other hand, fitting it around his cock, and repeating Yuuri's name like a prayer. He had opened his eyes and he looked up at Yuuri, almost fiercely meeting his gaze.

Then his back arched and he came. His thighs were trembling around Yuuri's waist and Yuuri realised that even though never really thought of Victor as vulnerable, there was some sweet surrender in this which made his head spin.

Victor was coming down from the high and Yuuri was still hard inside him, but Victor just rocked sweetly against him, almost dreamily, and Yuuri couldn't think anymore. He wanted Victor, he needed Victor, Victor wanted _him-_

He was squeezing Victor's hand so tightly his knuckles were white when he came.

He rolled off, still holding his hand, and collapsed next to him. Victor turned his head and grinned at him. 'How did we end up with all the pillows on the floor and us the wrong way around in the bed?' he asked, giggling a little, but making no effort to move.

Yuuri craned his neck and realised Victor was right, and the duvet was only half on the bed as well. 'Oh,' he said stupidly, still not up to fully processing much other than the warmth of Victor next to him.

Victor was still looking at him, smiling more softly now. 'Feeling better now?' he asked.

Yuuri smiled in relief and squeezed Victor's hand again. 'Much. I love you.'

'I love you too,' Victor said it with no hesitation and his voice was so warm and quiet. It was a private, intimate moment and Yuuri revelled in it.

They paused for a moment just looking at each other, smiling helplessly. Then Yuuri sat up and started to pull Victor off the bed. 'Come on, you big lump, we need to clean up and I'm dying for a shower.'

Victor followed him, and listening to his soft laughter, Yuuri knew he could not possibly be luckier or more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you're stressing, I promise Victor is clean and in this universe Yuuri was a virgin before he and Victor started dating. And this is hardly the first time they've had sex so they already know this/have already discussed it, which is why it isn't mentioned in the fic.
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed! I'll love you forever if you leave comments & kudos.


End file.
